9:00
by Queen.of.D.0.r.K.s
Summary: BARBIE?""What are you hugging for?""You owe me!""No I do not""Of course you do! you stood me up!""No I didn t, you did!""I went here exactly at 9""am or pm?""You went here at noon?""Why?""I went here at Night" "oh" ONESHOT. CRACK


Oneshot ^ ^

Crack ... if you want me to continue, just say so k?

hope you love it

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon in Konoha. A perfect day to be outside and go waltzing down the streets and into the playground, of course, that`s what a 4 year old Tenten would want.

As soon as Tenten reached the playground. She scanned everyone if they are looking at her. Everything was clear so She immediately run towards a nearby hedge. She thought that no one saw her but someone did.

4 year old Neji just watch her in amusement. He was curious to where the walking teddy bear went to, so He followed where the teddy bear went to.

When Neji was only a few feet away from the hedge. He keeps hearing a really high voice, and it seems that that voice is scolding at someone.

Neji peeked then saw the teddy bear scolding at her stuff panda

"Didn`t I told you to never leave me! I`m guessing you learned you lesson young lady... What`s it like sleeping here all night long? and that will keep happening to you if you wont follow me home! so nex-" the teddy bear stopped

'uh-oh...' Neji thought

"HEY! This is a private property!" said the teddy bear

"What!? this is a public place" informed Neji

"Nu-uh... This is mine! see this?" Tenten said the showed him a piece of paper

"That`s a fake certificate"

"No it`s not, it`s real!"

"It`s just a piece of paper with crayons on it" Tenten just looked at him with daggers "Anyways... what are you doing here? and what are you? a Bear? Mr. bean will be looking for you" Neji teased

"I`m not a bear!" tenten protested "I`m a panda" then Tenten thought that maybe there`s a chance she can scare him away "I`m a man eating panda! rawr"

"Panda`s don`t eat man, They just sleep and eat bamboo"

"Well I`m different!"

"You look more like a bear than a Panda. Panda`s are black and white!"

"That`s because I`m a Chocolate Panda who eats boys with white eyes and long brown hair and is. how old are you?"

"4"

"4 years old -RAWR- "

"and thet`s more believable how?" and again... DAGGERS

"I`m Neji"

"and I`m leaving!" Tenten said then started packing her stuff -(She like live ther)

"Hey... wait"

"What!?"

"Just wanna be friends" Neji informed

"According to my Dictionary, that`s now how you make friends"

"That`s on your dictionary, mine is different" convinced enough, Tenten just looked at him as if irritated

"-sigh- k.k I`m Panda"

"Nice to meet you Choco Panda"

"uuhhhmmm... What can I call you?"

"Huh?"

"I know, BARBIE"

"Excuse me?"

"You have the same hair with my little Barbie" Tenten started looking through her stuff then "See. Same hair"

This time, it`s Neji`s turn to do Daggers

"Hehehe" Tenten just laughed

(Even as a 4 year old, Neji is still the same Smarty-butt)

-almost night time-

"hehehehehe" You can really hear the beautiful melody that is little children`s laughter spreading across the whole playground but still unnoticeable-at some point

"Promise me will meet each other again" Tenten said as She held her pink finger up

"I promise" Neji said then started the pinky swearing

"With my pinky finger I make a pinky swear, it`s bigger than a promise and deeper that a swear" They both sang in unison

"when will we meet?" Neji asked

"Uhhmmm... TOMORROW" Tenten said then smiled

"O.k what time?"

"Uhhmmm... 9:00?"

"O.k"

and then

"Tenten, Dinner time"

"Well, got to go... Bye Bye"

"You`re gonna leave your stuff behind?"

"I do it all the time, except for Ms. Milky"

"Milky?"

"I was drinking milk when I got her"

"oh.."

"Wait, if you want you can have her"

"I`m a boy"

"and She`s a girl. She can be your girlfriend"

"TENTEN!"

"Gotta jet"

* * *

Next Day -- 9:00 am

"Where is she?" Neji asked himself

-a few more hours-

"That`s it, She stood me up!" Neji said then walked away angrily

9:00 pm

"BOO!" Tenten said, but found no one

-10:00-

"TENTEN, It`s time to go home"

"He didn`t show up..." Tenten sighed then walked away sad

* * *

after 12 years

"That is so romantic Tenten" Ino and Sakura squealed in unison

"What`s romantic about it? I can`t even remember His name nor what He looks like" Tenten protested

"M-maybe he s-still remembers y-you"

"I`m not even sure if he lives here"

"Don`t worry Tenten he`ll come around" is all Sakura said

Then She walked off to her next class.

Tenten was still zoning out after remembering her childhood then suddenly, He bumped into someone

"Hey!" Tenten said

"Watch where you`re going" said the guy He bumped into

"HEY! that was not my fault!"

"Then who`s fault is it?"

"You!"

"What? How`s that my fault?"

"You already know that I`m not watching where I was going but you still walked the same way!"

"WHAT!?"

"See!? Guilty!"

"Excuse me!?"

"Hmp-"

"Hn"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Apologize!"

"WHAT!?"

"Apologize!"

"Why would I!?"

"Because You bumped into me!"

Suddenly Sakura, Ino & Hinata showed up then was totally shocked towards the scene. They all ran towards tenten then stopped her to what She was doing

"Now now Tenten, Leave him alone" Ino said

"Not until he apologize!"

"Tenten, you wouldn`t want that"

"YES I DO!"

"You asked for it" sakura said then pulled Tenten away and away and away until Neji cannot see them anymore

-outside-

"Do you even know who He is?"

"YES! He`s the Boy who BUMPED into me!"

"Tenten, He`s Neji Hyuga! He`s like, one of Konoha`s hottest Bachelors"

"So?"

"Tenten, if Her fangirls find out... Your toast!"

"They wont"

"There SHE is!" said a group of angry girls

Tenten was so in shocked!

"Help" She whispered to Sakura

"You`re on your own" Is all She managed to reply "What are you waiting for? RUN!"

"AAAAAhhhhhhhhh~!"

"Chase Her!!!"

'Aaawwwwww... ' She was running for her life...

until She caught a glimpse of that long haired boy. Neji caught her stare then gave her a questioning look

"YOU!" Is all Tenten said Angrily

"Me?" then Tenten went to His direction then pushed him

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Again. Me? Mine?"

"YES YOU!" still running and pushing... 'Yay, a Fire exit' then Tenten pushed him there

-outside-

"Where is She?"

"I don`t know"

"That Slut has our Neji-kun"

"She is so DEAD"

-inside-

DAGGERS!

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault? How exactly?"

"According to my Dictionary, I`m always right & It`s never my Fault,... So if I say that it`s your fault it means?"

"Hn"

"Aahhh the lady killer! wont work on me pal!"

"Again,.. if I say that it`s your fault it means?"

"You`re right" He said lazily

"VERY GOOD!"

"Now! You GO to your stupid Fanclub the ask them to stop Chasing me because it`s all your fault!"

"No way,... And besides. It was not my Fault!"

"E-hem!"

"Hn"

"Don`t you Hn Hn me!"

"Now let`s go go GO!" Tenten said then went to the door

"Uh-oh"

"The door is locked. Isn`t it?

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Again... HOW?"

"Who bumped into me?"

"You weren`t looking to where you were going!"

"AGAIN,.. That was your fault. and I already explained why"

"Hn... Still, So ?

"Why did your fangirls chase making me want to talk to you and hide here?"

"Because you weren`t looking to where you were going!"

"NO!" Tenten scolded at Him like He was a 5 year old "I told you before, You already know that I was not looking to where I was going and still, you bumped into me! so it`s your fault!" Tenten reminded him "NOW! who`s fault is it?"

"Hn"

"WHO`s?

"M-m-mine"

"Very Good! your starting to learn tenten`s Dictionary. Now think of a way how to get us out of here!" She ordered

-5 hrs later-

"Help.. help~help" Tenten kept on shouting and knocking... but already hopeless

"Why do you look like a girl?" Tenten said trying to start a conversation

"Hn"

"Why do you look like a girl?"

"I do not! Why do you look like a Bear?"

"F.Y.I I`m a Panda.. "

"Panda`s are Black and White not brown" He informed

"I`m a Chocolate Panda!"

'Could it be?' Neji thought

"Stupid!"

"I`m gonna kill you!"

"How?"

Tenten looked around and saw notheing but stairs stairs stairs and locked doors

"I`m gonna eat you!"

'Can she really be ... her?'

"Oh really?" Neji said

"Oh yeah! I`m a man eating Panda!"

'maybe it`s just a Coincidence' Neji kept on thinking

"I`m a Chocolate panda who eats boys with white eyes, long coffee brown her and is " She stop

"How old are you?"

"16"

"16 years old who has many fan girls!"

"Can you be more specific"

'It is her'

"Hey! are you t-" Neji was about to ask her if she was the same girl until someone opened the door

"Oops! this fire exit is occupied" said a boy who looks like maniac

"No no no! what your thinking is wrong!"

"I didn`t say anything" is all he said then Tenten run out of the room

"YAY! fresh air!"

* * *

-9:15 pm -- Neji`s room-

"Can it be? Is she.... Impossible" Neji said then looked to the toy panda

-after five minutes-

Neji is already half way towards to playground

'I can`t believe what I`m doing!. and even if I do arrived there, It`s Impossible that She`ll be there, If She is her'

When Neji arrived... There was nothing to be seen aand sure silence is Surely present

UNTIL...

"I DON`t CARE" 'Who`s that' "I`ll still wait here EVERY 9 to 10 until He finally comes to his senses"

'Is it her?' Neji asked his self

"He Pinky swore... and I wanna know what he looks like and his name!"

"Tenten! You are waiting for nothing"

'It is her? Who`s with her?' Neji aske his self once again then started crawling to see

"Even if I`m already a granny and already have a husband AND even if my children`s children already have their kids!  
I`ll still wait here!"

"Tenten..."

'oh... She`s talking to her friends' Laptop & webcam

"What are you doing here?" Neji finally came out of the bushes and showed himself

"I own this place!" tenten said "You?"

"This is a Public place"

"Who`s in there?" Sakura & Ino asked "Do you want us to call the police?"

"Nu-uh.. See" Tenten said as she held him a piece of Paper

'Tenten really is that girl'

"Wow! It`s not made by Crayons anymore"

"Barbie?"

"HE`S THERE!?" Ino and Sakura asked in unison and in shocked

Neji just smirked then pulled the panda out

"BARBIE!?" Tenten said in awe then held her hand. HUGGLES ^ ^

"What are you hugging for?"

"You owe me!" tenten said still snuggling with him

"No I do not"

"Of course you do! you stood me up!"

"No I didn`t, you did!"

"I went here exactly at 9"

"am or pm?"

"You went here at noon?" Tenten asked in shocked [no more snuggling]

"Why?"

"I went here at night!"

"oh!"

"This is all you fault!"

"No it wasn`t" Neji detested "You didn`t said whether it was am or pm"

"You didn`t asked!"

"what would a 4 year old be doing in park at night?"

"Hello!? on movies the time is always during night time!"

"Huh?"

"This is you fault!"

"No it is not!"

"E-hem"

"Hn... Fine, my Fault"

"GREAT! you`re starting to learn Tenten`s Dictionary"

"That is so romantic!" Ino butted in making tenten and Neji shift theor attention toward the Laptop

"You totally ruined the moment you pig!" Sakura scolded and hit Ino in the head "carry on"

Tenten hugged Neji again making Neji asked

"What now?"

"I always had a crush on but I pretended that I don`t by acting like I don`t care about you and that I don`t know but the truth is I know many things about you even your age that I asked yesterday which is what I thought was my favorite day ever of my life but I was wrong because today is the bestest day ever" Tenten explained super briefly

"Wow Tenten, you`re a good actress" this time it was Sakura`s turn

"E-hem" Ino reminded then spunk her

"carry on" Ino said

"I can`t take any more interruptions" Tenten said then shut the laptop down

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"No"

"How ano-"

"I`m just kidding. YES!"

"Wanna catch up?"

"uhmm... No!"

"Haha very funny!"

"This time it`s no joke"

"Why?"

"I`m just kidding" Tenten said then laugh "Is it a date?" Tenten asked

"Do you want it to be a date?"

"No!"

"Then date it is!"

"I mean it"

"Stop that!"

"I`m not lying"

"Then why did you asked?"

"HAHAHA.... I`ll be the most dumbest girl ever to not want a date with you!"

"What time?"

"5..."

"am or pm?"

"DUH! what would a girl be doing outside during 5am"

"So 5pm?"

"No captain DUH!

"I`m just assuring... The way you think is a little different from ordinary people"

"Are you saying that I`m an Alien?"

"Maybe"

* * *

This is just a Oneshot.. and is also a Crack... made it during our boring Math time 8D

but if you want to me to continue.... just review

then I will be making another story about silly happenings like this XD

read & review ... Thank you


End file.
